Stuttering is a common speech disorder in which speech is not smoothly spoken as it contains repetition, prolongation/elongation (of words, phrases or parts of speech), inclusion of unnecessary or unusual silent gaps/breaths or delays, and the like. More than one of these stuttered regions might be found in a given utterance.
Speech signal processing includes for example obtaining, modifying, storing, transferring and/or outputting speech (utterances) using a signal processing apparatus, such as a computer and related peripheral devices (microphones, speakers, and the like). Some example applications for speech signal processing are synthesis, recognition and/or compression of speech, including modification and playback of speech.